Voldemort vs Orochimaru
by hanami pucchan
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Orochimaru nyusul Voldemort ke Albania? Terus ngajakin Voldemort berantem, pastinya banyak hal nggak jelas dari dua makhluk ini. Pokoknya wajib baca. Warning: OOC, gaje. ONOSHOT, eh, ONESHIT, ehh, ONESHOT !


Haii !!!

Ini fic ke .. Ke berapa ya ..

Ah iya!! **Ke 4** !~! haha ..

Ini, saya sempet bingung mau masukin ke fandom mana ..

Mau ke HarPot apa ke Naruto,

Tapi setelah menimbang nimbang beras [???],

Saya putuskan untuk masuk ke fandom Naruto ..

My first humor fic!! Mungkin lebih tepat gaje fic.

Enjoy !!

XD

* * *

**Voldemort vs. Orochimaru**

_**Albania.**_

"Heh Nagini, liat sana yang diluar siapa? Ganggu aja gue lagi baca tabloid !!" suruh Voldemort, yang untuk mempersingkat, kita panggil 'Voldie'.

"Ssssh !! Asscht!!" jawab Nagini, artinya '_sialan lo, nggak tau apa gue lagi nonton gossip!_' getho pemirsa.

Nagini merayap keluar, ya secara dia uler, ya merayap lah, masa terbang? Burung kale terbang!

Abis ngintip lewat jendela, Nagini laporan ama si Voldie.

"Sssh hssct asshhtch ssht shhhtchh" kalo diartiin '_ada orang diluar, rambutnya panjang, pake make-up nggak jelas bawa bawa uler gede_'.

"Hah? Bawa uler gede? Sialan, dia mao nandingin gue sama lo Nag!" ucap Voldie, kesel die.

Terus si Voldie jalan keluar, nyamperin orang bermake-up nggak jelas yang nggak laen adalah Orochimaru, disingkat Orochi yang bawa bawa Manda dari Konoha.

"Heh, banci, ngapain lo bawa bawa uler kesini?! Mau nyaingin gue lo?! Hah?!" tanya Voldie yang gaya preman kampong rambutannya langsung keluar.

"Eh botak, ngapain lo panggil gue banci?! Jangan mentang mentang gue pake make-up terus lo bisa sebut gue banci ya?!" bales Orochi.

"Ah, daripada lo, rambut panjang kayak kuntilanak, siapa si loo ?!" tanya Voldie, ngikutin iklan Star Mild.

"Mannaa ekspresinyaaa?!" jawab Orochi lebay, sampe Nagini muntah muntah, sama si Manda langsung pingsan.

"Ah, nggak penting lo! Gue Voldemort alias Voldie, Pangeran Kegelapan Dunia Spongebob, eh salah, Dunia Sihir!" jawab Voldie, bangga dia rupanya.

"Bagus, berarti gue nggak salah orang! Gue emang nyari lo Voldie jelek, gue mau minta uler lo, biar bisa matiin musuh gue si Naruto! Nama gue Orochimaru, alias Orochi, sannin dari Konoha, ada juga yang manggil gue Sadako, soalnya gue pernah meranin Sadako di film the Grudge!" ucap Orochi, bangga. (Jadi setan kok bangga? Aneh)

"Ah, nggap penting! Lo mau ngerebut Nagini dari gue?!Lawan gue dulu!" tantang Voldie.

"Huokeh! Siapa takut?!" jawab Orochi, PEDE MAMPUS.

Voldie ngeluarin tongkat sihirnya, Orochi ngeluarin lidahnya.

Pertandingaan mulai! Ting Ting ..

Voldie nyerang duluan.

"_Lumos!_" teriaknya, dan dari tongkatnya, muncul cahaya, tongkatnya mirip senter cuy!

Orochi bengong, Voldie juga.

"Eh, sori salah, _Nox_" ucap Voldie sambil nyengir, Orochi geleng geleng.

"_Crucio!_" ucap Voldie, Orochi ngindar, lompat kebelakang Voldie dan ngelilit Voldie pake lidah nya.

"Iakh, bau lidah lo! Udah berapa taun si lo nggak sikat gigi?!" tanya Voldie protes.

"Hiya hiya hiha haun!" jawab Orochi. '_kira kira tiga taun_' itu artinya!!

"Ih, pantes lo bau, arrgh, _Aguamenti!_" ucap Voldie yang nusukin tongkatnya ke mulut Orochi yang gelagapan karena banyak aer yang masuk di mulutnya.

"Uohok ohok ohok" batuk Orochi.

"_Avada Kedavra Lalalala!_" ucap Voldie, alhasil Orochi emang mati tapi matinya lucu.

"Kau kupuja sampai mati kupuja, hoeahhh, hoemm.." Orochi jatoh ketanah waktu lagi joget joget karena efek mantra Voldie yang dicampur '_lalalala_', mati deh diye.

"Hah?! Mati lo? Woi! Yaah, nggak seru banget, seruan juga kalo gue duel ama si Harry Potret, eh Nagini, masup, gue mau baca tabloid lagi!" ajak Voldie, nggak peduli sama mayatnya Orochi yang matinya lagi nungging sambil nyengir.

"Sssh!" jawab Nagini, '_nyok_' gitu artinye.

Dan Manda? Dia lagi makan Orochi.

"Laper gue" kata Manda. Cuek.

* * *

Wadooh,

Singkat banget ya?!

Maap deh map ..

Buntu ni ide ..

Sementara sih ni ceritanya abis, tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan kapan kapn saya apdet lagi. Tapi jangan ditanya kapan ya?! Pokoknya jangan ditanya !!! *merinding, ngeri*

Yasudalah,

Map ya Tuan Voldie jelek, saya buat anda sangat menjijikkan disini. *di-Avada Voldie*

En sadako, ah, Orochi, kayaknya karakter kamu lebih cocok kea gini daripada jahat nggak jelas gitu. *ditusuk Orochi*

Yah pokokke, **review** lah !!

Tapi tolong,

Jangan ada yang **FLAME** !!

Bisa nagis darah 3 taun saya, oke?!

Pokoknya **REVIEWWWW** !!! *ngejerit*

Makasih. ^^ *dengan suara imut + senyum manis*


End file.
